


玫瑰少年

by Endless (Josiechung)



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 01:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20322688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josiechung/pseuds/Endless
Summary: 主角：陈信宏（画师）吴青峰（歌手）配乐：玫瑰少年（五月天改编版）灵感：https://www.bilibili.com/video/av63882054





	玫瑰少年

**Author's Note:**

> 主角：陈信宏（画师）吴青峰（歌手）
> 
> 配乐：玫瑰少年（五月天改编版）
> 
> 灵感：https://www.bilibili.com/video/av63882054

** **“他疯了！”** **

这是陈信宏第一次见到男孩的场景。

施害者的谩骂声，男孩隐忍的宽容，施害者粗暴的武力，男孩不低头的反击。

让人耳鸣的噪音，破碎的玻璃窗，被当做武器拿在手中的麦架，还有男孩杀人般愤怒的双眼。

围观的人群都在喧哗着指责，无数手指指向施害的一方，仿佛在为男孩伸张着正义。但却没有一个人朝他投去善意的眼光，没有一个人朝他伸出安慰的手掌，反而是劝说着施害者，“算了，不要计较”。最终，人群在一片“别看了，你也想被打吗”的嘟囔声中散场，随后酒吧的老板一脸晦气地出门抢过了男孩的麦架，像赶乞丐一样嫌弃地付钱将他打发走。

男孩一言不发地接过钱，拎起地上的背包，一个人安静地离开了酒吧门口。

陈信宏驻足在原地注视着他，视线胶着般无法挪动半分。

男孩安静地走过了街道，穿过了马路，然后在经过公园的时候停了下来。

“你想干嘛。”

突然转身的男孩让陈信宏也停下了脚步，这时他才突然意识到自己的行为有多么容易令人误解。

“你的伤……”他试图为自己解释，却在开口时才发现无论说什么都没用。于是他只好闭上嘴巴，从口袋里摸出一包纸巾递给他。

男孩眼里的冷漠似乎在这一瞬间有了融化的迹象，但他最终还是拒绝了他。

“谢谢，我自己有纸。”

男孩说完就转身离开。陈信宏下意识地还想跟上，但理智最终叫停了他的脚步。

那天晚上，他一个人拿着那包纸巾在公园坐了很久很久，久到自己无法动弹甚至无法呼吸。可他就是不想离开，不想要忘记这种感觉。因为他害怕，如果自己不痛了不难受了，他就会变得和那些人一样。

最后，他在公园待了一个晚上。天将亮的时候，晨跑的人们唤回了他的神智。紧接着，小肉包打来的电话使他不得不离开这里。

“你昨晚去哪儿了？”

“公园。”

“哈？”

“我上午要画画，没急事别找我。”

“哈？你有灵感了？阿信！”

门关上之后，办公室才终于安静下来。小肉包莫名其妙地看着紧闭的木门，总觉得今天的阿信看起来状态不对而且很奇怪。但难得他终于有灵感开始作画，她自然不会去打扰。

而把自己关进画室之后，阿信紧绷了一个晚上的神经才终于有些放松下来。他拉过椅子坐在画板面前，却只是盯着面前的白纸发呆。因为虽说是要画画，但他还没想好要画什么。只是隐约中，总感觉有个画面在脑海里挥之不去，虽然看不清，却依然有着强烈的欲望想要将它记录下来。

**红。**

**男孩。**

**红。**

重复的关键信息不停地在陈信宏的脑海里闪现着，促使他不得不拿起手中的画笔沾上颜料在画纸上落下一笔。

**那个男孩。红色的。伤口。血。血。疼痛。痛苦。痛苦。痛苦。痛苦！**

画笔突然失手掉落在地上，鲜红的颜料在白纸上划出一道鲜艳的伤口，流下的鲜血染红了地板。陈信宏痛苦地抱着头蜷缩在椅子上。好疼。好难受。心脏就像是拧成了结，让人想要大喊，却缺氧，无法呼吸，无能为力。好痛苦，这样真的好痛苦。

好想见他。

**他还好吗？**

想要见男孩的欲望在一瞬间盖过了理智，陈信宏突然冲出画室，跑上马路一头冲向昨晚的酒吧街，直到看到那面破碎的玻璃窗。可是酒吧没有开门，玻璃窗被各种胶带封了起来，马路被打扫得很干净，仿佛昨夜在这里发生的一切都只是一场梦。

陈信宏突然感到一阵茫然，然后是愤怒，最后竟是恐惧。

原来痕迹是如此轻易就可以被抹去，而记忆也很快就会跟着消逝。

陈信宏有些踉跄地后退了一步，紧接着掉头狂奔回到了画室。

快一点，再快一点。**别忘记，不要忘记，不能忘记，不能，不可以，不可以！**

陈信宏一脸无措地看着自己的画，颤抖的手不断地比划着试图往画纸上补充着细节，可是他不记得了，他全都不记得了。男孩到底长什么样？为什么他会不记得？明明是最不能忘记的一张脸，然而他却除了男孩的愤怒和坚强什么都忘了。

为什么偏偏就是不记得他了！

陈信宏愤怒而又自责地扔下了画笔，他注视着画中的那双眼睛，几乎完全被自己的悔恨所吞噬。

对不起。

对不起。

**对不起。**

几乎要压垮他的罪恶使陈信宏不得不逃离了画室，他一路横冲直撞着，试图甩掉身上的罪孽，然而等他发现自己又一次来到公园时，他才明白自己早已经困在了其中。只有找到那个男孩，他才能从这一切中解脱出来。

可是他们还有可能再见吗？

陈信宏无力地坐在长椅上，他从没试过在如此短暂的时间里经历如此激烈的情绪起伏，以至于在这一刻，当他突然安静下来后，他竟因这一刻的无助而有种想哭的冲动。他低垂着头捂住了自己的双眼，用力抿紧的双唇在无声地颤抖。

他突然觉得自己很孤单。

可一想到男孩自始至终都只有一个人的身影，陈信宏又觉得自己没资格感到孤单。

如此，在这样不断反复和矛盾的自我厌恶与自责中，陈信宏的情绪变得越来越汹涌沸腾。但就在这一切即将爆发的时候，却被一段口琴打断了。

陈信宏愣住了，这段近在耳侧的旋律听着是如此的温柔，仿佛一次温暖的问候，一个无形的拥抱，一段安慰的话语，一点点地安抚他激动的心情。他几乎是瞬间就被拉进了奏乐者的精神世界，在不知不觉中松开了紧握的拳头，抬起低垂的头。

！？

“你……”陈信宏瞪大了眼睛惊讶地看着对面的男孩。男孩不知何时停止了演奏，此刻正安静地看着陈信宏，仿佛在等待他把话说完。可陈信宏到底不知道自己应该说什么，或者说此刻没有任何一种语言可以准确地表达他的心情，于是他最终选择了用笑容来替代说话。

而这一次，轮到男孩露出了惊讶的表情。他甚至在一瞬间露出了有些不知所措和害羞的神情。但很快，他就用干咳遮掩了真实的自己。

“你笑什么，我很好笑吗？”

“我是开心啊。”陈信宏笑着回道。

男孩似乎一时被他噎住了，过了半晌才小声地嘟囔了一句“神经病”，接着就起身要走。

“等一下！”好不容易才见到人的陈信宏几乎是条件反射地起身拉住了他，但男孩却像触电了一般用力地甩开了他的手。

一时两人都有些愣在了原地，紧接着先反应过来的男孩抓紧机会就想走。

“等等！”陈信宏连忙小跑着挡在了男孩的面前。

“干嘛！”男孩警惕地看着陈信宏，那尖锐的眼神就像针一样，刺得陈信宏突然有些心疼。

“不干嘛，我就是想跟你聊聊。”陈信宏后退了一步摆摆手示意自己没有恶意，“你的伤还好吗？”

“……”男孩皱着眉打量着陈信宏，过了许久才稍微地放松了一点，回道，“都是小伤，没事。”

小伤吗？

陈信宏回想起昨晚那面玻璃窗直接砸在男孩身上的场景，虽然男孩身上的伤似乎的确都只是小的割伤和擦伤，可真的会有人能这样轻松地用“小伤”二字就一言概之吗？

“你还有别的事吗，没有我就走了。”

“等等，最后一个问题。”陈信宏再一次挡在男孩面前不好意思地笑道，“你以后还会去那家酒吧唱歌吗？我还挺喜欢听你唱歌的。”

“不会了。”男孩突然暗下去的双眼让陈信宏一愣，“请我容易出事，所以不会再有人请我了。”

“那你就不唱了吗？”陈信宏一时有些急道，然而话一出口他就突然后悔，害怕男孩误会了他的意思。

果然，男孩听完之后脸色立刻就变了。“关你屁事！”

“对不起，我不是那个意思……”

“再见。”

“对不起，我……”

陈信宏本想再次拦下男孩跟他解释清楚，然而在看到男孩冷漠又受伤的表情后，他却一句话也说不出来。原来他一直以为和别人不同，不会伤害男孩的自己，其实只是另外一种伪善的旁观者。

但这不是他的本意，更加不是他想要的结果。

“等一下！”“！？”

陈信宏追上男孩往他手里塞进了一包纸巾还有一张名片。

“忘了谢谢你刚才的安慰。我叫阿信，卡片上是我的电话号码，你以后有演出就告诉我好吗，我一定会去看的！”

“哈？”

“记住一定要告诉我！我还有事就先走了，拜拜！”陈信宏笑着朝男孩挥了挥手便转身离开，只留下男孩一个人惊讶地站在原地看着他。

陈……信宏……男孩愣愣地看着卡片上的三个字。这人怕不是脑子有病吧？他忍不住这样想。但奇怪的是，当男孩拿着这纸巾和卡片走到垃圾桶旁时，却又不舍得扔了。

_ 谢谢你刚才的安慰！ _

_ _

神经病。

_ 你的伤还好吗？ _

_ _

绝对脑子有病吧！

_ _

_ 对不起。 _

_ _

可是……

_ 对不起。 _

可是……

_ 对不起。 _

从来没有人跟我说过对不起，从来没有。

男孩捂着嘴蹲在路边无声地哭了出来，他用力地握紧了手中的纸巾，就像是握紧了什么宝物一样，哭得撕心裂肺，却又带着笑。

陈信宏最后到底没有收到男孩的主动联系。而在两人的第二次见面后，他们也没有再相遇过。

那天从公园离开后，陈信宏就一直待在画室里没有出来。小肉包说他把所有带红色的颜料都拿进了画室，每天没日没夜地就在那里不断地调色、试色、上色，也不知道他到底在画什么。

而那天男孩从公园离开后，就一直待在书房里没有离开。母亲说他把家里所有的笔记本都写光了，可就是不知道他到底在写什么。

直到有一天，小肉包上班的时候突然发现橱窗里的画全被撤了下来，取而代之的是一位盛开在玫瑰丛中的伤痕累累却满脸不服输的少年，画中题字：**哪朵玫瑰没有荆棘，最好的报复是美丽，最美的盛开是反击**；而母亲则在下班的时候突然从广告牌上的音乐录影带里看到了男孩的名字，歌里唱道**：听谁说错的，对的，美的，丑的，若问我，我看，我说，我怪美的。**

完


End file.
